The Rebound Boyfriend
by Pepperbeta
Summary: On the PROWL! Let's see which guys are available? Naruto is dating Hinata, Neji is too similar to Sasuke, Kiba smells like a dog, Shino has bugs crawling on him, Choji would starve me, Lee well… enough said. Who's left?...Oh Shikamaru! ShikaXSaku
1. Ch 1 The Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Rebound Boyfriend**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 1 The Break Up.**

* * *

"Get your things and leave. Be out by tonight." Sasuke my _darling _husband tells me.

I haven't even gotten out of bed and he already wants me out of the house. It was just yesterday that he told me his news.

*Flashback*

_We were eating dinner in silence as usual, when Sasuke breaks the trend and declares his 'good' news._

"_Sakura I'm in love with Karin."_

_I freeze. My spoon falls from my hand and onto the floor. Distraught my eyes widen and my mouth hangs open in silent protest. _

"_What? Sasuke how could y-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence he rudely cuts me off. _

"_I'm leaving you Sakura" _

_*End of Flahback*_

_I'm leaving you Sakura_ he said.

After 10 years of being married he says I'm leaving you_. THAT BASTARD!_

_I'll make him sorry._

L

l

That was a week ago and in one week we had gotten divorced. Some say it was the quickest divorce in New York.

_Whatever._

The media was having a field day with our scandalous drama.

'New York Senator Sasuke Uchiha Divorces Superstar Actress Wife Sakura Haruno For Younger Up And Coming Popstar Karin!'

I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life, but that's ok. I'm going to have the last laugh in this whole debacle. I'm not going to take this sitting down. I'm going to make Sasuke pay if it's the last thing I do!

_I'm going to sit him down. Stand in front of him and EAT A TOMATO! _

So, first thing is first. I have to find a new boyfriend. Someone not to serious or that would really mind being my rebound boyfriend.

He also should be part of our inner circle of friends, so that Sasuke will get a front row ticket to my new romantic interest.

So let's see what we've got here.

It can't be Naruto because he's married to Hinata. Can't be Neji he acts too much like Sasuke. It can't be Lee because…well…EYEBROWS enough said. It can't be Kiba he always smells like a dog. It can't be Shino he usually has bugs crawling up on him. Choji wouldn't be seen as much of a threat by Sasuke. So who does that leave?

"_Nara Shikamaru"_


	2. Ch 2 The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Ch 2: The Proposal**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru is perfect!

The question is: How would I get Shikamaru to go out with me?

It was morning and Sakura was sipping coffee in her jammies. Her luxurious loft was still brand new to her and wasn't very big, but it satisfied all her needs. Just then she opened up the entertainment section of the newspaper and came across an interesting find.

_Now this looks promising._

Famed Director Shikamaru Nara Loses Star Actress And Rumored Girlfriend Ino Yamanaka As She Walks Away From Lead Role!

_Oh dear Shikamaru. What are you going to do?_

I think I found a way I can get Shikamaru to go out with me! Cheah!

l

l

(Shikamaru's POV)

Damn. Women were so troublesome.

Shikamaru had just read the 'leaked' story in the entertainment section of the newspaper.

"Hmph anonymous source, my ass. She leaked the story herself."

By now it was lunch time and Shikamaru was skulking off to see what there was. He usually ate with Ino and Chouji, but ever since their break up he just stuck to Chouji.

Unfortunately Chouji had a football game and as the star quarter back he couldn't meet Shikamaru for lunch.

"Alone again" he said as he walked into his favorite sandwich shop.

Shikamaru wasn't depressed. No, if anything he was a bit happy. These relaxing moments almost never happened. Until recently he had been with Ino and she always gave him an earful.

"Never a moments peace with that girl" He wasn't really in love with her. They were such good friends that they sort of owed it to each other to try and see if there was something more, but there wasn't. It never really formed into a relationship. They still had treated each other like friends. _And sex was awful. _

Not because they sucked at sex, it was just awkward. Ino was like a sister to Shikamaru; when they actually had sex well…to say the least it was _horrible_.

"Brr" Shikamaru had to mentally shake the image.

Now she had left him and it didn't really bother him. He had been wanting to end the 'relationship' too, except now she left him with no date to the announcement ceremony for his new movie.

Which was tonight not that he was worried. ..

"Hello Mr. Nara, Can I take your order?" The register girl was always smiling at him, maybe he could ask her to go with him.

"Yeah just get me the usual." _Nah I'll fly solo. _

He started to reach into his pocket to pay, but before he could he was stopped.

By a sultry feminine voice. "Make that two orders of the Bistro Chicken Sandwich"

This voice he knows well.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Shikamaru long time no see."

_Wow she cleans up well. _The last time he saw her she was royally dumped by the golden boy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Now here she is looking like a knock out and leaving Shikamaru wondering why Sasuke ever dumped her.

_She was probably more trouble than she was worth. _

"Hey Sakura," he took some cash out of his pocket to pay for their lunches, but before he could put it down she stopped him.

"No, please let me pay." She gently put her hand on his and moved it away.

"Alright" _I'm not complaining. First time a girl buys me lunch. _

They grab their lunches and head over to a table to sit down and eat.

Once their settled Shikamaru asks her a question he hopes not to regret.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Sakura, but why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a proposition to you Shikamaru." She says while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

_Woah, she's really not embarrassed to eat in public like most women I know. _

"What proposition?"

When she's done swallowing she looks back up at him.

_Oh man I don't like that look in her eyes. _

"I want you to be my rebound boyfriend."

"Your what?"

"My rebound boyfriend! You'll help me get over Sasuke and I'll jump start your career."

"No way." _Not a chance. It sounds like such a bad idea._

"What! Come on Shikamaru. I know you lost your lead actress for your new movie and you haven't had a hit for a longtime. You need me. You'll scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." She said smiling happily.

_Like it's that simple. _I resist from rolling my eyes at her, that would only cause more probems.

"Not to be rude Sakura, but I don't need your help 'jump starting' my career" She gives me a disappointed look then tries to give me the classic 'goey' eyes look to get her way.

_Man, I'm taking my sandwich elsewhere. _

I get up and head for the door. _It's not fleeing. A man's got to know when to cut his loses…Ok it's a little fleeing. _

The entire time she doesn't take her eyes off of me.

_Sigh, give it up it won't work._

Just as I step outside a random guy spills his drink all over me.

"That's for pissing off our sweet Ino! LOSER! No one likes your movies anymore. YOU SUCK!" he yells out.

My eye starts involuntarily twitching. I'm usually a cool headed reserved guy, buy sometimes life kind of gets to you.

I march back over to Sakura.

With as much dignity as I can muster and ask."When can we start?"

She gives me a knowing smile and says, "How about tonight for your big announcement party?"

_So much for not regretting this…_

_l_

l

(Sakura's POV)

After 10 minutes pass and Shikamaru is done inhaling his sandwich to get away from her as fast as possible he leaves.

What he doesn't know is that 2 minutes after he leaves Sakura is taking 20 bucks out and giving it to the guy who just threw the drink.

"Nice one, I believed every second. You really could have a future in the film industry you know?"

_This is going to be so much fun!_

l

l

* * *

Hey guys,

This is my new story I'm trying out. I was sitting at home thinking about all the fanfics that involve Sakura and found that ShikamaruXSakura don't really get much love.

So I decided to write them a romantic comedy! Filled with lots of drama!

So…What do you think Sasuke is going to due when he sees Sakura has moved on from him after only a week!

Also Ino should have an interesting reaction, or do you think she would just be happy for them? After finding our her rival has hooked up with her ex-boyrfriend? Would you be happy for them?

Anyways as always please let me know what you think,

Sincerely, Claja


	3. Ch 3 And the Lead Actor is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or batman

* * *

Ch 3. And the Lead Actor is…

* * *

.

Director Shikamaru Nara To Announce New Movie And Promises To Reveal Surprise At Ceremony!

.

.

_Oh man this is going to be such a drag._

Shikamaru's limo finally arrives in front of Sakura's building to pick her up for his big announcement ceremony tonight. The party's doors open at 7:00 pm he essentially was supposed to be there at 8:00 pm for the announcement, but as usual Shikamaru was running late.

It was now 7:45 pm. During the past two hours Sakura had been calling him constantly asking: 'When are going to come? Are you on your way? Where are you? What are you _doing! _ I thought you left an hour ago!' _Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah_

_Hn women. _

Just thinking back on the calls made Shikamaru want to seriously ditch her. _Nah that would cause too much trouble. _

He whips out his cell phone and for the first time that night _he_ calls _her_.

RingRing RingRing

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"About time! Where the hell are you!"

_Jeez. Can you yell any louder?_

"I'm out in front. Come down."

…

"What. Did. You. Say." The way she said that one sentence promised so much pain if he didn't answer correctly.

_Oh man. What do I say? If I just repeat what I said she'll tear me to pieces. If I don't she'll think I think she's stupid or something. _

Thankfully Sakura filled in the silence and spared him the beating.

"Shikamaru get your lazy butt up here and pick me up properly!"

_Uh, what a drag._

Thankfully there were no paparazzi around, so he was able to go directly inside and up the elevator with no interruptions.

KnockKnockknock

"Sakura, it's me open up."

The door creaked open and revealed a beautiful woman.

She was wearing a floor-length black gown that hugged her curves perfectly. The dress had a deep collar so that her dainty breasts were up and on display. They didn't hang out too much, so that it was sloppy. No, they were just right. The sheer straps were see-through, so it revealed a bit of skin, teasing him. Her hair was gracefully held up in a sort of feminine design. She had on diamond earrings, bracelet and necklace on. They weren't too flashy, but it didn't undertone their elegance.

_Wow, Sakura you look beautiful. _He wanted to say that, but he was afraid that if he gave her a compliment now, she would expect a compliment every time he saw her.

So he settled for, "You look good."

"Oh, thanks." she said with a spring in her step. _She's really hyped up for this. _

Behind her Shikamaru noted the moving boxes still filled with her stuff. _Looks like she hasn't finished unpacking yet. _

She excitedly walks over to him and wraps her arm around his. Her boldness reminded him of Ino and the way she would treat him.

_Great I get rid of one troublesome woman and hook up with another. _

_(_Sakura's POV)

_Wow Shikamaru looks like a stud; Sasuke is going to be sooo jealous! Not that I care._

_However he did take FOREVER in getting here and now we're going to be late!_

_Oh well._

"You look good too Shikamaru. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go" he said in his usual lazy tone.

And off they went.

l

_l_

The whole limo ride both were very cordial. Shikamaru was glad that they had both implicitly agreed to be friends. Made things a lot easier. Little did Shikamaru know Sakura was preparing to unleash the enchantress once they got to the ceremony and was thinking of ways in which she could be super sexy.

They had to enter through a secret entrance, because Sakura is the main surprise of the night. It would be bad for business if word got out of the secret actress Shikamaru had found to replace Ino.

They had finally arrived at the big entrance, where the two of them would walk in hand in hand. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Lead actress and Director.

_This is going to be bad. _Shikamaru thought.

While Sakura thought. _This is going to be AWESOME!_

In the background you could hear the presenter shouting their introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now introduce your host and incredibly talented director Shikamaru Nara!"

Together Shikamaru and Sakura thought._ Here we go. _

The doors begin to open and it feels like an eternity until they are fully open.

Then they start to enter. Gracefully Shikamaru leads Sakura to the edge of the balcony, where the microphone was located.

A giant collaborative thought of _What. The. FUCK!_ Passes throughout the room.

Sasuke looks complete dumbfounded. Usually the great Uchiha always has his composure in check, but this was so totally out of the blue it took him awhile to process. First he looked at the way they were holding hands and wanted to beat the shit out of Shikamaru. The he thought _Shikamaru really? He's going to do me like that. SHE's going to do me like that? _Then he looked back at Sakura and oogled her for a good ten seconds (it was more, but he's going to lie and say 10 seconds). _Damn she looks sooo good. _After he was done thinking of how good she looks he got the urge to go and cover her up and say 'MINE'.

But he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't do things like that.

While Ino on the other hand looks like she's been totally side railed. WTF! _Shikamaru wasn't supposed to go and find a new actress! He's supposed to come over and beg me to come back! And this Bitch! Sakura you conniving little whore!_

To say the least they were not happy, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying the moment.

Sakura leaned into Shikamaru, placed her head on his chest, raised herself on her tip toes, and gently laid a kiss under his jaw. _This will make them think we're madly in love. ;)_

Shikamaru was caught off guard and look down at Sakura with a shocked face. _Wtf? We're supposed to be friends pretending to go out? I thought we both implied that? It was an unspoken rule!_

In order to cover up that dumb look on Shikamaru's face Sakura gently pecked his lips.

That stopped Shikamaru from looking like a fool. _Damn, she's serious about this. _

"Well what a shock, Mr. Shikamaru I think we can all guess what one of your surprises was. Now if you could please reveal the name of your new movie that you will be doing. I'm sure everyone here is dying to find out." The flamboyant host dramatically said.

"Yeah alright. The new movie is going to be called Catwoman and Batman, with an emphasis on Catwoman. The lead actress will be Sakura Haruno for Catwoman…"

_Woah Catwoman! Sakura thought. I always wanted to play her. _She starting getting all kinds of wild ideas for the part. _Maybe I'll even try some of them on Shikamaru if he keeps looking this good. _

"And the lead actor…," continued Shikamaru and took a pause for dramatic effect.

"Will be **Uchiha Itachi**."

"WHAAAaa!"

.

.

.

* * *

Hi guys,

So that's it for Ch 3, with lots of shock factors and lols.

I hope you like it!

Are you curious what Sakura and Itachi working together is going to be like?

What do you think Sasuke and Ino are going to do?

Anyways let me know what you think and as always please enjoy.


	4. Ch 4 Why Him of ALL People?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 4. Why him of **_**All**_** people?**

**

* * *

**

"What the Fuck!"

"Sakura can you tone it down some?"

The glare that she sent his way immediately told him he shouldn't have asked that.

Her left eye started to twitch; the scary grin she had been wearing for the last hour seemed to be permanently frozen on her face. It would be safe to say that she might have been angry. _Just a bit._

"Why would you make Itachi my opposite? Why _him_ of all people?"

The second they had the chance to move about again she had yanked him into the backstage dressing room. She hadn't even given him time to greet the guests. Not that he minded. The whole meet and greet stuff was so _not_ his thing.

"Look this had been planned out a long time ago; the only thing that was switched was casting you for lead actress instead of Ino." He told her calmly in an attempt to cool her down and took a cigarette out of his pocket.

Just as he was about to place it in his mouth she ripped it out of his hands and broke it in half, right in front of him.

Shikamaru paled and his mouth dropped on reflex. He was left gaping like a fool. His hands came up in front of him and reach at the air, as if he could change the fate of his last cigarette by grabbing at the air.

"Ew that's so disgusting, you are _soo_ not smoking in front of me. Ugh, Shikamaru this is a total nightmare. What am I going to do?" Sakura tossed the cigarette in the trash can and slumped into the sofa.

Shikamaru didn't say anything in reply he was still too shocked, by the death of his cigarette. He seriously almost wimpered. He only replied to her by jerking his head towards her, now it was his turn to give her an evil look.

"I can't be in the same movie with Itachi, he reminds me too much of Sasuke. And besides Itachi hates me."

Sakura hung her head in defeat and continued on the path to being the perfect emo.

This put Shikamaru in an awkward position, because he kind of really hated his…_girlfriend_…right now and at the same time as a man he felt obligated to say something to cheer her up. _Sigh…what to do?_

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does. Every time I saw him he'd make fun of me and he has never called me by my name. Always 'SSF' or 'Sasuke's Supreme Fangirl'."

"Well that was when you were married to him, now you're not. There's no need to worry."

At this Sakura's head perked up and gave Shikamaru a happy smile. She took her hand and placed it on top of Shikamaru's thigh.

"You know what Shikamaru, you're right! He has to treat me differently now."

Shikamaru was caught off guard for the second time that night with her sudden contact. Her hand on his thigh surprisingly felt good. Whether that was because he was a man and his raging hormones were screaming for him to get it in or because he really likes her he didn't know.

She then took her hand off his thigh and abruptly stood up, looking like her bubbly normal self.

"Cheah! Ok, I'm ready. Let's go face them and rub our _looove _in their faces!"

Shikamaru's hormones retreated back to the little dark perverted cave they came from and his stress came racing back to him. _Oh god this is going to be such a drag._

Reluctantly he stood up, took her hand in his and escorted them back out to face the world.

l

l

At first they just greeted the normal celebrity her and there. Rock Lee the famous Olympian who'd recently won all of the medals in the 20 sports he competed in, Kiba the famous rock star with the triple platinum record, his best friend Chouji the famous quarter back who had just won his 15th straight game in a row, Neji Hyuuga from the famous Hyuuga family that was so rich they practically had companies for every product in the world, and then came _Ino_.

She had some random guy on her arm, which Sakura was sure he was some stranger that she had latched onto try to make herself look good. Not that she could cast stones, when she was after all practically doing the same thing.

"Hello Shikamaru, Sakura."

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru lazily said and Sakura only said Ino's name in greeting. "Ino."

"My my you both sure do move on quick. It's a bit of a surprise that you two would get together." She said with a questioning glance.

Shikamaru shrugged. Sakura wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's to bring them closer together and smugly stared back.

This made Ino's face reveal some of the anger she was holding in, but she kept her cool.

"Shikamaru made this role especially for me, you're probably going to have some trouble adjusting Sakura."

"Well I hope not. That would mean the Academy was foolish for giving me the Oscar for best actress, and you don't think the Academy is foolish do you Ino?"

This time Ino was the one who didn't say anything, she only stared back and gave Sakura the death glare.

"I mean after all Ino you were the one to walk away from the role. That can only mean that you knew it wasn't right for you."

"I walked away because Shikamaru and I broke up. It was difficult to work with him and be reminded of what we once had day after day" she dramatically said.

At this Shikamaru intervened. "Don't lie Ino. If you were really that heartbroken over us then why did you end it?"

Ino ignored him and pretended he didn't say anything. She just continued on with her theatrical speech.

"Oh, Sakura that reminds me how are you going to work with Sasuke's brother? Itachi was it?"

Sakura stiffened. She was just talking about this with Shikamaru in the dressing room.

"Unless that's the real reason why you hooked up with Shikamaru. To finally be with the Uchiha you really wanted?"

Ino's comment was so unbelievably bogus that Sakura couldn't control from bursting out.

"Ugh as if! Itachi has got nothing over Sasuke!" she yelled and it was at that precise moment that _he_ decided to show up.

"Hn."

Sakura instantly froze. Her entire body went rigid. Her mouth was left opened uselessly trying to take a gasp of air. Blood quickly rushed to her cheeks and colored them bright red. If she hadn't been holding onto Shikamaru she was sure she would have fainted.

She thought she might just die from embarrassment, because that exact voice is what she has been dreading this entire night.

With his wonderfully soft hair, to the tip of his bold pointed nose, his breathtakingly delicious mouth and his incredibly dark mystical gaze that always left you hot all over. He turned the perfection of his body towards her giving her his full attention.

Sakura brought up her hand up to cover the fact that she was still gaping like a fish.

She finally gathered her wits and managed to squeeze out his name.

"Sasuke-kun."

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dun Dun Duuun

Any way this is the fourth chapter. Don't believe Ino when she says she was heartbroken, because she's not. She had other motives for leaving Shikamaru, but that's all I'll say.

Looks like Sakura really put her foot in it this time. She just couldn't control herself and her old feelings betrayed her. Damn "feelings" why can't they move on when you say "Move On!"

But at the same time its perfect because I get to write you this lovely story!

So as always please tell me what you think and enjoy.


	5. Ch5 Never want to see him again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 5 Never Want to See Him Again**

**

* * *

**

Sakura had just totally, utterly, and completely put her foot into her mouth.

"Wow, Sakura. We're divorced and you still sound you have a thing for me." Sasuke smirked, a smug look on his face.

_Well, doesn't he look chummy._ Sakura scoffed_. Jerk._

"Well, it's not like there's much to brag for either of you, but what I said earlier is true. Itachi's got nothing on you when it comes to being a total _DOUCHE _bag."

"Besides, I finally found a _real_ man," she said as she hung all over Shikamaru. "One who can…satisfy my needs," she added, grinning, to rile him up further. She was going to get the best of this. "All this time, I didn't know what I was missing out on because I was with a …silly little boy. But, oh wait…that was you… hm, well, not everybody can grow up –"

CLUNK.

Sasuke slammed his drink onto the table, ignoring his girlfriend, and stomped over to Sakura. The atmosphere suddenly got tense; not only were they making a scene of sorts, but Sasuke had such a livid aura that it made everyone's hair stand on end. At this moment, his face was unreadable as to what he would do next.

Shikamaru began to tense up; he was worried about the situation Sakura got him into. _Oh, man…I don't want to get into a fight, too troublesome... Hmph, this girl is way too much of a hassle._

Sakura may have been thinking along the same lines. Internally, Sakura wanted to run and cower, but she refused to lose to him. It would be like surrendering, waving the white flag, being dubbed as weak.

Pride mattered in moments such as these, so she stood her ground and faced off with her ex-husband of 10 years.

Sasuke's anger was visibly rising to hellfire's wrath – despite the quickness of his long strides, time seemed to go slowly. Sakura's feelings were rekindled when she saw him, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she still thought of him as the love of her life – deep down, of course. He was wearing a face Sakura never wanted to see. He was crazy angry and she knew it was never good to be on the other side of that temper.

"Sasuke," Sakura uttered right before he did the one thing she never imagined he would ever do again.

He kissed her.

She didn't know why she froze; maybe it was because of his passionate actions. He fiercely grabbed her, wrapped one arm behind her back, and put his other hand behind her head and entwined his fingers around her hair. He had effectively locked her in place and escape seemed impossible. His bruising force on her lips made her somehow breathless, and it was heated from the start with no softness in between.

For a moment Sakura couldn't help, but close her eyes and pretend he was still hers. Pretend he never left.

She timidly lifted one hand up to cup the side of his face and brought him closer. She loved the way he snaked his tongue into her mouth and took control. She just wanted to surrender her entire being to this man. The man whom she promised to love for the rest of her life.

As she was just starting to return his tongue gestures with her own he released her. He just let her go, not even caring that she was about to fall flat on her back.

Time seemed to be speeding up to normal as she was left struggling like an idiot to regain her balance. She got _so close_ to not falling, but in the end she knew she would lose the battle.

The last thing she saw was Sasuke's smug face and his little grin of satisfaction. His thoughts were clearly displayed on his face.

_Hn. That man enough for you? Don't forget, Sakura; I always get what I want._

Then she started to plummet to the ground, her balance lost, when all of a sudden she felt strong arms catch her.

For one breathless second she thought it was Sasuke, but she quickly stashed that idea to the depths of her mind.

Confused, she looked up to see who her savior was and found it was none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Shi-shika…maru?"

As Sakura looked up at him, surprised by his kind, manly gesture she noticed he wasn't looking at her. In fact he was staring at Sasuke, with a very pissed-off look.

"Yeah, that's the way to prove you're a man."

The tone of Shikamaru's voice was dangerously low. Sakura felt scared – Shikamaru wasn't one to lose his cool, and aside the fact that he was damn well losing his cool, she hadn't seen this side of him before. To be honest, she didn't think it existed.

She was just starting to get a little scared, when he turned and looked down at her. Once again she was left speechless at the sincere and tender emotion being expressed on his face, so different from his attitude towards the Uchiha.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes," she squeaked, sounding much like Hinata that she couldn't understand what she said. She immediately cleared her throat to try a second time and get a decent "yes" out.

She didn't want to seem even more the fool now…although she doubted she could get that respect back. Shikamaru looked her over to see if she was hurt.

As soon as Shikamaru was assured of Sakura's well being he turned back to confront Sasuke.

"You know, I never liked you, Sasuke. You always thought that you were so much better than everyone else." Shikamaru helped Sakura stand back up and had her wrapped in his arms.

He unconsciously squeezed Sakura from the intense emotions he was feeling. Once she let out a small whimper he let her go and put her behind him... Shielding her from Sasuke.

"I know girls are a bit troublesome, but a man is supposed to indulge them. Not play around with their emotions. _Especially._" He paused and looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "Not _my_ woman."

Then with the blink of the eye, Shikamaru reared back a fisted hand and shot it out.

_Thwack!_

Sasuke was thrust back by the force of Shikamaru's punch. His fist had slammed right into Sasuke's perfect face, and damn, it hurt. He let out a painful grunt just before he fell and ungracefully passed out all over the floor. His eyes were open just a crack. They only revealed the white of his eyes because they were rolled back. His mouth was completely red, because he had bitten his tongue on the way down. He sort of looked like a happy clown on his drunken ass.

Sakura literally thought she could see little cuckoo birds flying in circles around his head.

"Ahhhh!" a scream from the other side of the room was the only noise in the stunned silence. It brought all of the guest's attention to their little drama, not that they weren't looking anyway. Their personal life was now on display for all to see.

_Jeez, now the paparazzi are going to be all over this. What a drag._

The shrieking woman, on the other hand, was overly devastated – she was none other than the woman Sasuke left Sakura for: Karin.

"What did you do to my poor Sasuke-kun? Eek!" She looked a bit clumsy running and talking at the same time, even though it was normal. Sakura knew she was one of those people who could not do two things at once; even if they are the most simplest. What did he ever see in her?

"You…you monsters! I'll sue you for this!"

"Oh please." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her back towards her. She - along with the rest of the rookie nine - was starting to get a little annoyed at this girl.

Sakura could have even sworn she heard Shikamaru say "gold-digger" under his breath, which brought a feminine chuckle out of her.

With a bright smile she turned towards Shikamaru. "Hey, let's go, Shikamaru."

He responded by nodding his head.

"Jeez, what a bossy woman," he said playfully and took her hand in his.

L

l

They knew they were leaving the party early, but both had had enough for one night.

On the ride home Sakura and Shikamaru seemed to continue their newly found romantic animosity; so much so that Sakura had taken the liberty to curl up in Shikamaru's arms.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Can I spend the night at your place? My apartment is still a bit of the mess from the move..."

"Yeah… that's fine. You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

Shikamaru smirked; Sakura was lucky he was in a good mood, there was no way he let anyone crash at his place. Too troublesome.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." The way she phrased it let him know she wasn't just thanking him for letting her sleep over, but also for standing up for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Heat rose to his face without any apparent reason. He blushed. _Troublesome woman, using her feminine wiles on me._

"At least I won't have to see Sasuke anymore," she whispered sleepily. It was almost two in the morning.

At this comment Shikamaru froze. _She doesn't know? Man, what a drag. I don't want to be the one to tell her, but I have to…Damn._

"Um…Sakura do you know where we're shooting the film?"

"Not really." She responded, then went back to cuddling with Shikamaru, without a care in the world.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Do you know where the 'two week annual get together' with everyone from our old Konoha school is?"

"Yeah, California. It starts in, like, two days, if I remember correctly… but I'm not going. I don't want to see Sasuke ever again."

_Sigh. _

Shikamaru mentally prepared himself for news that was surely going to ruin his good mood this night.

"Sakura." He stopped, unable to go further. He couldn't bring himself to say it…who knew how Sakura would react?

_Man…what a drag. I gotta man up..._

Finally he manned up and rushed through what he was going to say like a MAN. (Okay, maybe it wasn't that manly.)

"Wrshtngthflmnclfrn"

"What?" Sakura didn't hear it, but the look Shikamaru had on his face was definitely suspicious.

_What's wrong with Shikamaru? I think he's sweating… a lot! And avoiding my eyes…. He looks like a genuine coward if you ask me. What happened to him all of a sudden?_

"Shikamaru, slow down. Just tell me, I won't be mad at you. Promise."

He took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing_.

"We are shooting the film in California."

He started out normal, but by each word, his voice grew lower and lower until he was whispering..

"…"

"Sakura?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sigh, and she promised she wouldn't be angry.

l

l

l

l

* * *

(Author's Note)

Hello Hello,

So good to see you guys again and thank you for reading my story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.

Now for some news. For this chapter as well as the rest of the story, I hope, I have been especially lucky to recieve help from my beta.

**CHOCOLATEKISSES64 !**

Yes, she is amazing! Quite detailed and knows how to paint a pleasant picture. Plus she's very kind! If ever you would need a beta I highly recommended her.

She is only going to be my beta for "The Rebound Boyfriend".

I am still working with OblateSpheroid for "Travel Back in Time", which I will work on finishing right now.

So for this chapter MORE drama. What a surprise! lol. Next chapter we will see Sakura and Shikamaru in California! How exciting.

How do you think that's going to go? Do you think Sasuke is going to come after Shikamaru or worse Sakura!

What do you think the headlines will read?

Well as always please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see please feel free to tell me. I usually incorporate them in the story.

Sincerely, Claja


	6. Ch 6 Men, Women and Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Catwoman, go, get out of here! I'll take this!"

"No, I'm not leaving you! I need to fight with you, it's the least I can do -"

She was interrupted by the metallic slam of the door, trapping them inside an air tight closet. Catwoman's expression was more pen than Batman's, and she watched in horror as she realized that their only companion wass the deadly plague the terrorist group Red Claw had conveniently picked up, just for them.

"Well, that...was more or less horrifying. Again, it's just me and you, Batman. To the very end."

"You could have escaped."

"No, I couldn't. I could never leave you," Catwoman said in an unintentionally sultry and somewhat loving tone.

"Catwoman..."

Catwoman and Batman locked eyes and they slowly began to gravitate towards each other, as if the other part was the only one in the entire world.

The distance between their lips was but a few centimeters, and as Batman hesitantly dipped his head to close the distance -

"AH!" Sakura screamed in frustration and pushed Itachi away roughly, leaving his Batman mask a bit askew.

A sigh rang out as Shikamaru wearily said, "What is it this time?" He was nearly at his wit's end - they had filmed this scene more than just a few times and believe Shikamaru, it was not easy to set up explosions - and he was already pulling out his cigarette - the expensive Indian kind - for an emergency smoke. Now, if only he could find that lighter...

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's him of course! I can't work with his smug look breathing down my neck!"

Speaking of which, Itachi's smug look with plastered on his face with superglue. It seemed riling Sakura up was his intention, not just a mere accident - and any, how could it be an accident when it was the third time in a row?

"Ooh, you are so INFURIATING!"

Itachi paid no mind to Sakura's agitation. He merely blinked and calmly replied, "it's natural for women to become flustered in my presence."

"I am not FLUSTERED, you insufferable piece of -" she stopped, before a voice in her mind reminded her, 'Oh, but you are flustered...' Well, okay, maybe she was, a little bit, but the darn Uchiha thought he was all that and a bag of chips.

Sakura started wiping her costume down, her nervous little habit comforting her. Meanwhile Itachi was bringing the 'smolder'. You know, the thing when the temperature rises and the guy suddenly gets hotter and woos the girl? Yeah, that.

The environment immediately shifted to exude a more heated tone.

"Sakura..."

Sakura noticed something was wrong, but when she heard his voice, she lost it - and made the biggest mistake she could have ever done. She turned to face Itachi.

Oh, those eyes...that face...this MAN...

Her eyelids grew heavy. Her vision started to blur, till the only thing that was in focus was Itachi. The temperature started rising and she got a weird feeling in her stomach, like butterflies fluttering with moths and teapots dancing naked with a butter knife, who had all the luck because the teapots were a) naked and b) female. And then, like it was draining her life energy off, making her dizzy, before all her body, even her stomach, was sort of empty and that man, this Uchiha, Itachi, was the only one who could fill it. Somehow her body started moving on its own, one step after the next she drew closer and closer to Itachi. Her body obviously knew what it wanted. Her mouth opened ready to receive the sweet promise of his wondrous nectar - as a sarcastic person would have put it, saliva.

Hmm...he has dreamy eyes. Has he always had eyes like that? No, he couldn't have had - I would have noticed. Right?

Then just like any other woman would have, Sakura fell for Itachi's seduction routine.

Okay, you try having Itachi Uchiha look at you with lust filled eyes and not cave.

Slowly Itachi dipped his head and Sakura rose up to meet him. She already had her mouth open, he only had to open his own. Then just like that they started kissing.

Oh this is amazing...

He gently nipped at her lower lip, before licking it. Sakura was completely at his will, she only follow his actions with the response he wanted. When he lazily and seductively slipped his tongue inside her mouth, her tongue was ready to dance with his own. When he gave her short quick butterfly kisses, she made sure to give them lovingly back. She even dared to lightly suck on his lower lip for a short moment.

Hmm...so soft. He sort of tastes like sweet bread. Delicious.

l

Meanwhile Shikamaru's emergency cigarette comically fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

It took him a while to process what he was seeing (and the emotions of jealousy) but I digress.

Once he had re-established himself he quietly told the cameras to start rolling. He was Shikamaru after all, and as lazy as he was he was determined to get his make-out scene one way or the other.

"Yes, and CUT!"

l

l

Later that day, when the production had rolled off, Sakura and Shikamaru had finished their long day of filming and had gone to their apartment that they were sharing. Yes, yes, big shocker, right...

No one was more surprised than Shikamaru when Sakura had knocked on his door after her flight from New York. She was supposed to get her own apartment, but she said something about appearances and looking like a real girlfriend-boyfriend couple. So there she was, packed bags and all.

Sigh. What a drag.

Shikamaru was seriously starting to have his doubts about their 'relationship'.

It was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth. After he had punched Sasuke back in New York the paparazzi went wild. They just wouldn't leave him alone and don't even get him started on the headlines.

"Director Shikamaru Nara Defends Superstar Actress Sakura Haruno From Her Ex-husband New York Senator Sasuke Uchiha!"

And they were even considerate enough to put a picture of him punching out Sasuke, with Sakura playing the damsel in distress in the background.

All that trouble on the first day they started 'going out'.

'Maybe I was better off putting up with Ino...'

And today, having to watch her with Itachi was...weird, which made it all the more weird because hell, he was Shikamaru.

He's always been able to see Sakura as well...Sakura. She was nothing more than his friend. They weren't even that close. If she wanted to be with some guy he was the least of all concerned about it, but now...

Sigh. Shikamaru leaned farther back on his big leather recliner. His couch and a glass of whiskey was all he wanted to deal with right now.

Troublesome woman.

"Shikamaru?"

Speak of the devil and the devil arrives, in her seductive, soft-lipped, and pink-haired glory. Don't forget the hair.

"Hm?" he said and he brought the cup up for a big gulp of alcohol.  
Nothing like a good shot of liquid courage.

"Are you really going to use the footage of Itachi kissing me?" Sakura was towel drying her hair. She had just come out of her hour long shower and was wearing her red 'hello kitty' jammies.

"Yeah."

"But...but you can't!"

...And my frustrations is back. "Why not?"

"He took advantage of me! Besides I wasn't at my best."

"Sakura, you didn't want to shoot the scene to begin with."  
Shikamaru was no longer reclining, instead he was sitting up with his arms on his knees and his head starting to hang lower and lower, because of Sakura's little drama. And did she say she wasn't at her best. If that wasn't her best, then what would she be like when she was in full energy...

"Well, of course not, it's Itachi. Just imagine if it was you he was kissing."

That broke his thought and he quickly thought, geez, this woman.

"Look Sakura, you said you'd be my actress for this film."

"I did and I am."

That's it, I can't take this woman anymore!

"If you're going to be my actress then you actually need to act. So far I've held up my end of the bargin, if you can't hold up yours..."

"If I can't hold up mine then what?" she replied, then crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Her face was schooled in a defiant expression.

Here goes nothing.

Shikamaru lifted his head up and faced off with her. (Like a man! A manly man!)

"If you can't then I need to find a new actress and you need to find a new 'boyfriend'." He finished, then looked away, unable to see her initial reaction. Cigarettes were so much simpler than people...

After a few seconds had passed he looked back up at her.

Oh, crap - her eyes are watering - 'so much for being a man'.

l

(Sakura's POV)

I can't believe he actually said that.

Is that all I am to him? Just an actress to be used for a service? Like a tool?

God I'm such a fool. I would have been better off with Sasuke, but...he didn't even want me, just that younger, more pretty, beautiful Karin...I guess I know why. Pink is color for little girls, and red is passionate and strong...I'm not. I'm so pathetic... God, I hate boys!

Whatever. Woman up Sakura. We're NOT going to be weak, no sir, I would rather dip my body in a barrel of slugs!

"It's fine, Shikamaru-san. I said I would act in your movie and so I am. I don't go back on my word."  
Great, that sounded awesome and strong, added bonus for the honorific. Now, let's walk out with our head held high...that's the awesomest step.

Sakura turned on her heel and started in the direction of her room, leaving a very dumbfounded looking Shikamaru.

But then just as Sakura was marching out of the room the doorbell rang, which caused her to stop. Damn it, so much for looking cool.

Seeing how she was closer to the door, Shikamaru didn't even bother to pretend like he was going to get up. Bastard.

"No, please don't get up. I'll get it," Sakura said sarcastically.

Shikamaru just looked away and pretended there was something fascinating in how a beetle landed on the window.

Sigh. Men.

"Who is it?" Sakura said as she walked to the door. A muffled sound came out, which she couldn't understand.

She didn't bother to check the peep hole seeing how security in the building was really tight.

'_Must be one of the producers_.'

Sakura turned the knob and opened the door, only a little bit.

Immediately, upon seeing the person on the other side she froze up.

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the people on earth, this person was the one threat that could ruin her deal with Shikamaru.

"Hi there, Sakura, I didn't expect you to be here."

"H-hi, Temari."

l

l

l

* * *

*Authors Note*

Yes, miracle of all miracles. I am ALIVE! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I still haven't updated for this story, but never fear! I have never stopped thinking about you my wonderful drama loving readers!

We are so alike.

I actually am posting very soon. For both Stories, but Travel Back in Time will be posted first either tomorow or today.

It's all in my beta's hands.

Speaking of betas, Rawr Supertastic has honored me with this version of ch6. I hope you enjoy her amazing work and thank you for being so patient with me.

C'est la vie


	7. Ch 7 How DARE you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this story.

* * *

**How Dare You!**

* * *

Oh my god. It's really happening. I'm going to be found out.

"Sakura? Huh, I didn't expect to see you here..." While Temari sounds - and looks - slightly taken aback, there is also an undertone of sincerity in her voice. Still, there is that telltale slight lift in her voice that sounds...a bit knowing somehow, sort of off, and it fuels the suspicion that maybe she has known after all.

"Now Temari, you must have gotten the news that Shika and I are together by now." I just pray that my voice sounds confident, because I'm so not feeling it right now. I hope that nickname made it more realistic...and I just pause to let the unfairness sink in.

Shikamaru and I just had a fight, and now she has to show up! Shikamaru's steady girlfriend of, what, three whole years. Wait, wait... ex-girlfriend, sorry, she is an ex - I am his girlfriend now...

"Anyway, Temari, what are you doing here? It's 10 o'clock at night, and technically I'd say this is sort of late." There! Now the shoe is on the other foot, that ought to make her sweat. Ha!

"Well, if you absolutely have to know, Sakura-san..." Oh snap, why isn't she looking nervous? She is just smirking!

Temari reaches behind her, picks something up, and plops right in front of me. It seems... a bag of some sort... Hey, is that luggage?

"I was planning on surprising Shikamaru with a visit." She finishes her sentence with a sexy sashay and a devious smirk. Oooohh, burn... Oh, reality, why do you hate me?

Wait. She's...Temari. Shikamaru's ex. Here. Oh, Lord.

This…is bad. Very bad!

"Sakura?" I hear Shikamaru's footsteps fast approaching. Oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? I have to get rid of this bitch, before Shikamaru sees her! Otherwise... oh, god, Sakura, use that lovely brain of yours...!

So I hurriedly say, "Sorry, Temari, only staff and actors are allowed in rooms. Bye!" Then I slam the door in her face.

Well, that went well… only then Shikamaru asks. "Who was it?"

"Uh…no one, no one, it was just some hotel staff wanting to know if we needed anything, that's all."

"Really," he says and then looks down at me. Oh, man, I hope he doesn't see right through me.

"Well, that's a good thing, I wanted to know if they do laundry here," Shikamaru shakes his head, moves in front of me and stops in front of the door. Oh shit.

He makes a move as if to open the door, but before he can get a chance to even touch the knob I slam myself against it. I put my back flat against the mahogany wood and stretch my arms wide across so that I cover the entire width. Yup, bye-bye subtlety.

"Sakura, just what the hell are you doing?" he seems as surprised as I am worried.

"Oh, I just, um, remembered that they don't do laundry and you should give them a break. They've been working all day long."

"Well, so have I, now move." Patience was never his virtue.

"Oh, come on, Shika-"

Before Sakura can finish her sentence she is shoved and effectively removed from the door. Shikamaru throws her over his shoulder, and she slids down low on his shoulder that her ass is saluting the air and she is given a face full of Shikamaru's own buns.

Whoa, baby, a part of her smirks, who knew Shikamaru has such a nice ass? Firm, too...

Supressing the voice, she can barely make out Shikamaru grumble under his breath, "No, you come off."

As soon as she is placed down she turns around to reach for Shikamaru in a desperate attempt to get his attention. Do not let him open it, do NOT let him open it -

"Shikamaru, wait!"

But it is too late. It is like seeing something from one of her movies come to life. That whole slow motion thing, yeah, that really happens, apparently. Throw in fast heartbeats and a panicked expression, and you have a real life drama.

With that one simple click of the door her life got about ten times more complicated.

"Temari?"

"Shikamaru, good to see ya."

Oh, she is eating this up. With that twinkle in her eye that really only belongs to Albus Dumbledore, she stares at Shikamaru. Damn it all, Sakura knows she is going to have to put this girl in her place!

"Uh, come in, come in, please."

And just like that Shikamaru opened the doors to the hag from hell. Well second hag from hell, first place will always go to Karin (bitch).

L

L

L

Ugh, the nerve of that woman showing up out of the blue and prancing around the apartment like she owns the place. She can just imagine what Shikamaru must be going through. Having your ex in the same room or anywhere remotely near you was like having a rude reminder of how she broke your heart shoved into your face. He is probably thinking of how she easily walked away because she got bored with him. Or how she quickly moved on and began flirting with any hot looking thing that had two legs and was male that crossed her way. Or how he blatantly was able to throw away ten freaking years' worth of memories, without as much as a goodbye! She thought as her eyes began to water. Oh wait, that last one was Sasuke and me; this is supposed to be about Shikamaru right now.

_Right_.

Why is she having trouble not thinking of him? She can't even concentrate on her other problems right now?

So anyway, that's how Shikamaru and she end up sharing a bedroom. Apparently due to Temari's late timing, Shikamaru didn't think it was right to send her back out to look for a hotel in the middle of the night. So, being the oh so generous person that he is, cough cough *still hung up on her* cough cough he decided she should stay here.

*Flashback*

"Well, darling, where would she possibly stay?" I said in my sweetest, most passive aggressive voice ever.

"Um…" Um? Did Shikamaru Nara just say the nervousness indication 'um'?

"Well, I'll stay in the guest bedroom, of course! I mean, you two are a couple, aren't you?" Ugh, how I hate her know-it-all voice. She probably thinks she's the boss of everything. Biiiitch.

"Yeah, of course we are!" I piped in cheerfully and clung onto Shikamaru's arm. Suck on them apples! If I could have stuck my tongue at her and still look mature I would have.

"Then that settles it. I'll stay in the guest bedroom and you guys don't have to move around or anything because you'll be in your bedroom." Again with her know-it-all voice and she made sure to top it off with a Cheshire cat smile. "I'm sure I'll find a room tomorrow, so I'll be out before you notice."

*End Flashback*

Sakura shakes her head to remove that awful memory. Good thing she had left her luggage in the living room. If she had had to go to the guest bedroom to get it…well, that would have been embarrassing, not to mention plain frustrating as hell.

After having washed her face and brushed her teeth she began to get ready for bed. Shikamaru decided to stay behind and make sure Temari got settled in okay.

Whatever.

Sakura had effectively put on her favorite red and blue pajamas, when she walked around to the left side of the bed and proceeded to fluff her pillow. She always slept on the side farthest from the door; it just became a habit for her from when she was with… Okay, Sakura, don't think about him. Whatever you do, don't think about that two-timing... ugh.

She mentally scolds herself some more and gets under the covers without a single thought about…

Damn it again!

Sakura starts to mentally lecture herself complete with a pep talk when she hears her name.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Shikamaru has come back from getting Temari 'settled' in.

"Um…going to sleep?" She purposefully makes it seem like a sarcastic question/answer in response to his ridiculous question. No, Sherlock, I'm dancing naked, she thought snidely.

"No."

What the hell? Why is Shikamaru arguing so much lately? Wasn't she supposed to be the dramatic one? And anyway, this is completely out of the blue.

"What do you mean 'no'? I ought to make you sleep in the bathtub, but lucky for you I'm an adult and I'm kind. So you get to sleep on your side." She points to the right side. "And I get to sleep on mine." She points to the left side, i.e. her side.

Shikamaru's eye begins to twitch; he obviously had enough of the day's little dramas too.

"Oh geez, thank you for being so adult… Now scoot over, you're on my side."

"What." He isn't serious, is he?

"No way, this is my side."

"I always sleep on the left side."

"Why? Because it's farthest from the door?"

"No, it's just my thing. What does having it be farthest from the door have to do with anything?"

"Well, if a maniac comes barging in, it is only right for you to be on the closest side to the door to protect me."

Shikamaru gives Sakura a look like she is 'on' something (maybe crack?), because in his opinion no lucid person would ever think that.

"Sakura this building has one of the best security detail in the nation. You have nothing to worry about, now scoot."

"No, I always sleep here! It's not fair!"

"And I always sleep here too!"

Shikamaru and Sakura then proceed to face off in one of those staring eye contest things. Both are stubborn and headstrong - what do you expect? Neither is willing to move. You could see them both begin to turn colors from the inability to breathe, but all in all, they wouldn't budge.

It becomes quite a funny sight, after a while. Shikamaru's face begins to resemble his best friend Chouji Akimichi, as he puffs up his cheeks in a weird attempt to keep oxygen in. Sakura also is beginning to resemble a pink teletubby or an angry chipmunk pissed off that some damn gopher is trying to get up on her nuts.

She is not moving. She already has to take in that hag from hell, now she's going to have to give up her spot on her bed? Nuh-uh, girlfriend.

Unfortunately, his lungs are bigger than hers (or he just has a greater tolerance), so she ends up blinking and gasping for air first.

"Ah! Uhn..." oh, it is good to get lovely, sweet oxygen in her lungs again.

Damn foiled again!

"Okay Shikamaru, you win." Sakura is now completely and utterly depressed. "I just wanted to sleep here, because I knew Sasuke would always protect me..." Without realizing, she starts to confess some of her deep issues. "He would always take the side closest to the door in case he ever had to stop some bad guys from coming in. I knew he would never let anything happen to me."

"I know it's stupid and sexist, but I always liked that he did that. It made me feel special and safe." Deflated, she finishes her little spiel and shoves off.

The entire time Shikamaru stays standing as he listens to her heartfelt confession. How could a person listen to that and not feel for the girl?

So, before Sakura can fully make the transition to the right side he catches her wrist.

"Wha-? What's wrong, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighs. "You can have the left side."

"Are you-? Are you sure?" Whoa. She is flabbergasted and completely caught off guard. Who knew Shikamaru is such a nice guy? ...That is, not including her little episode.

"Yeah, I'm sure, stay there."

He calmly walks over to the right side of the bed and proceeds to get in. "It's just a spot on the bed, geez troublesome."

"Uh... thank you," Sakura murmurs softly.

"Yeah, sure," he says and turns off the lights.

Sakura turns on her side in a position reminiscent to the fetal position and lays her head down on her pillow.

This is the first time in almost ten years that she has to sleep in a bed with a different man other than her husband. Ex, ex-husband, right.

As she closes her eyes, she hears Shikamaru shift and without thinking, he whispers, "Hey?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to protect me."

She knew he was referring to the little incident with Temari. You know where she acted like a psycho in order to get rid of her. In which she failed.

Anyway, that night Sakura went to sleep with a smile.

L

L

L

The next morning, the three all had a rather awkward breakfast. Even though the food was very nice, the entire time was filled mostly with silent glares and out-of-place conversation starters, all dwindling into nothing. The most frequent of these were 'nice day, huh', while the glaring mostly just came from the two women. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just stared out the window at the fluffy clouds, mentally making shapes in them.

After breakfast, they all went back to their rooms to get ready. For what? The Annual Konoha College get-together, of course. Though Sakura had been unwilling at first, Shikamaru ended up convincing her with a few well aimed words. Surprisingly enough, when Shikamaru checked in with the studio, they had found that the graphics team had come in a bit early ahead of schedule, so the duo had two weeks off. It was an odd coincidence, but it worked.

Shikamaru unfortunately overlooked one thing - fashion wars.

They had agreed that in order to start things off the get-together would have all alumni meet at Beso, Eva Longoria's swanky Latin steakhouse, for lunch.

As it is only supposed to be casual, Sakura decides to go with the sunny, spring look, and puts on a white strapped top, tucks it into a colorful floral pencil skirt, with the cherry topping being her nude handheld bag. The look compliments her airy-fairy stature, and also emphasizes the curves she has - after all, though her breasts aren't huge, she is a decent size.

However, just as she walks out of her room, she sees Temari in a gorgeous plum dress that falls just above her knees and is a designer brand. Which brand? Anne Sheathe. _Oh, hell_.

It is classy, she has to admit, and flowy and soft. A close inspection isn't even needed to figure out that it is a satin material. Instead of her normal hairstyle, Temari has even fashioned her hair in a stylish beehive updo, perfect for showing off her diamond gold earrings.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura madly dashes back to her room and shoves Shikamaru out of the way. She is going to look better than Temari. So help her God.

She fratically looks through her entire closet, searching for a classy dress - and, success! A coral pink, off the shoulder dress catches her eye, back in the corner, and she madly dives for it and pulls it out. It is her Alexander Wang dress, now energized she pulls it on as quickly as she can. After some debate she puts on her lace-ankle heels by Christian Louboutin and quickly pulls her hair down, letting it fall in loose waves. Throwing open a drawer, she puts on a Sakura Tree designed gem ring with matching earrings, throws a smirk at the mirror, and walks out.

She knows she is looking hot. As she watches Temari and Shikamaru take in her full look, she innocently asks, "How do I look?" Then does a sexy hair flip. She says it with wide doe eyes, enhanced by her smoky eye makeup. She looks like the perfect mix of a woman who could make a man's knees go weak in both respects.

Thankfully, her look has an effect. Shikamaru is stammering in her wake. "Uh, um...ah..."

Her goal is, safe to say, also achieved. Temari, for a fourth of a second, looks peeved and tries to sound like her normal authoritative self as she bossily says, "Alright then, let's go!"

Still, her voice had an undertone of irritation.

Whatever, she's just jealous.

Sakura offers her arm to the still ogling Shikamaru and they both walk out the front door, closely followed by Temari.

L

L

L

Once they arrived Sakura's anxiety suddenly spikes. Oh my god, I'm going to see Sasuke.

Being away from Sasuke for so long has definitely helped her affect, but she doesn't know if she can handle facing him again. Could her heart manage it? Love is, after all, a fragile thing - barely bandaged and kept together. Would her heart be cut open again with that same wound?

I don't know if I can do this...

The three of them are now walking through the front door of the luxurious, black white and brown decorated restaurant.

In a panic, she freezes and looks desperately at Shikamaru, stopping and causing him to stop as well.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru takes one look at her, then, lowering his voice, he tells her softly, "Sakura, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can leave if you want."

Sakura is touched deeply by his kindness and she...smiles, and to be honest, blushes from being treated so kindly from her... well, pretend-boyfriend.

It's only temporary, she reminds herself, but still...why do I feel so...

Feeling the need to repay his kindness she gratefully pecks his cheek, but as she did, she accidentally gets him on the corner of his mouth. Shikamaru displays a shock, but pleased confusion towards her actions

"No, it's fine. I'm okay," she says with a big smile.

Shikamaru then responds back with a smile of his own. "Alright then."

As they walk forward they can start to see their alumni peers, a.k.a their circle of friends, they all begin to greet each other. Chouji especially, he seems extremely happy to see Shikamaru and grabs him in a giant bear hug. Sakura lets go of him, understanding their happiness. They haven't seen each other in a whole week! If she had a best friend, she would act the same way.

"Sakura."

Ugh, she knows that voice.

"Ino."

Ino is about to make some smart comment when she stops herself. She begins to notice Sakura's lovely goddess dress, in what Sakura can only think of as jealousy.

Yeah, I'm hot. I know.

"What's wrong, Ino? Oh, this?" Sakura signals to her dress, barely holding in her smugness. "Yeah, it's an Alexander Wang."

Sakura feels very good - high and mighty. After being through so much in just a week, she deserves some happiness - and for girls, what other happiness is there that to see another enemy jealous?

"Oh, is it?" Ino says, acidly, with a restrained aura, as if trying to keep something inside.

"Well, anyway, Sakura, I bet you're still too embarrassed to face Sasuke. Since last time your 'boyfriend'," she made little quotation marks in the air, "decided to be absolutely barbaric and punch him."

"I am not!" Okay, that sounds a little childish, let's try again.

"If you ask me, Ino-pig, Sasuke deserved that punch. He was being a total jerk."

"Oh, was he? Funny I don't remember it that way."

Ino puts her index finger up to her chin and looks up as if she is trying to remember the incident.

"Hey, Sakura, if you're really not scared, why don't you go say hi to him? He's right over there," She says with a mysterious little smirk and a glint in her eye.

Ugh, Ino was just needling her. "Fine, I'll go say 'hi' to him."

Sakura marches off in the direction Ino indicated and from a distance she sees Sasuke. To be honest, Sakura did think she would feel nervous or scared, but no - to her surprise, she feels confident and calm. Maybe the worst is really over?

As she closes the distance she begins to notice everyone's eyes start to fall on her. They slowly stop what they're doing to give her an astonished stare. That fills her with a little confidence - at least she looks as good as she feels.

_Wow I guess I look better than I thought_? _Or…?_

Is Ino setting her up? What the hell has she done?

Too late for questions - Sakura is now in front - well, behind - Sasuke. Sasuke's back is to her and he is talking to Naruto about some meaningless thing or another. But that isn't important, what is important is getting his attention. Deciding to go with the universal announcement, she clears her throat, and taps him on the shoulder. Okay, Sakura, be cool, be freaking cool...

Unfortunately while doing this she also got everyone else's attention that she didn't already have. To hell with them.

"Hey, Sasuke." She says lightly and with a killer smile.

Sasuke says nothing. He just turns around, looks her up and down and smirks. It is like foreshadowing of the hell to follow.

You could hear gasps going around the room. Something awful had just happened, with Sakura as the prime target. Thankfully for the people, the table for their reservation was located next to a big window, so the paparazzi got a front row to the show. Again.

_Great_…

What you may ask was the 'terrible-awful' that had just occurred?

Well…

A screech from some banshee broke through the silence, and a redheaded girl pops up in Sakura's vision. "Ah! You little slut! You wore the same dress as me!" Karin screams furiously.

Yep. Haruno Sakura, ex-wife of Uchiha Sasuke, is wearing the same dress as Karin, Uchiha-san's former mistress and now girlfriend.

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys,

I hope you like the new chapter, I feel really proud of it. It's almost like a Bridget Diary movie isn't it? Lol I love the drama and fights and the laughs in it. It's so much easier writing a comedy, if you ask me. This doesn't mean that I'm not going to update for my other story "Travel Back in Time." On the contrary I will be updating much sooner; like within the next two days sooner.

So a big thank you to my beta Rawr Supertastic who helped go over this long chapter with me and super BIG thank you to you guys who read my story. I deeply appreciate you, so thank you.

Sincerely,

~Claja


	8. Ch 8 But it was love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**But it was love**

* * *

"Ah! You little slut! You wore the same dress as me!" Karin screams furiously.

Sakura's world slows down - while she has full experience with drama serials, this is reality, and while it is cliche, it is arguably the only thing that could describe the sudden effect of time being tampered with. Idly, she wonders if other people experienced her dilemma - probably not. Dazed, she takes in her surroundings - a deep hush has fallen over the room, broken only by the whispers and giggles of other people, the tension is able to be cut with a knife. Was it destined to be this way: would her life be unknowingly getting worse behind the good times? How many times did she have to go through the humililation of being not only the laughing stock of the town, but the whole world?

I bet they're just all eating this up, she thinks venomously, yes, let's all laugh at Uchiha Sakura, the one who was dumped unceremoniously by her husband of ten years. No, not just dumped, but tossed aside - for this - this woman, standing in front of her wearing the same dress.

While it is not so much as a scandal in normal life, it is in Hollywood.

Why did this even happen?

Sakura looks in Sasuke's direction. Look at him, a voice whispers in her mind, he doesn't even care. Sasuke only stares back at Sakura with laughter in his eyes and a cruel smirk on his lips.

What ever happened to us, Sasuke?

****Flashback****

_A little girl of seven years runs through central park in the middle of the night. While she didn't look it, she was hell bent on leaving that cursed city and escaping to her hometown, her beautiful Los Angeles. Behind her green eyes are ghosts of her past._

_Her father had passed away not two months ago and her mother had already moved on. Her mom was the CEO and founder of the latest medical technology breakthroughs and was solely concerned about her own welfare. She was already dating some random loser; who probably only wanted her for her money._

_Sakura didn't care. She was leaving them, all of them._

_She was now gasping for air, her feet burned and her hair was already a tangled mess. Her puppyTY purse was filled with one set of clothes, a box of crayons, a Barbie doll, twelve bucks and a pack of gum in case she got hungry. Her already aching feet begin to feel like they are on fire, and, thinking quickly, she decides that a rest stop is in order. Hobbling, she unsteadily walks to the nearest bench, and with an effort lies down in some semblance of a comfortable position. The only noise she can hear is her own rapid breathing and her wildly beating heart. She lifts her arm up to her face and covers her eyes, in an attempt to get more comfortable._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Hm?_

_Sakura removes her arm from her face and opens her eyes only to see another pair of eyes, only these eyes were black. After closer inspection, she can see that no, she wouldn't call them black, because even if they are dark as night, but they also had a special glow to them._

_"What are you doing wandering around here at night?"_

_The boy took in Sakura's appearance along with her strange puppy purse, while Sakura could only stare back. Whether it was from exhaustion or dehydration she didn't seem to be able to muster up any words._

_"Are you running away?"_

_Sakura shook her head up and down and replied with a meek affirmative._

_The boy didn't say anything - he just walked over to her and sat down next to her, while Sakura sat up to make room for him._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Um…Sakura."_

_"Sakura, why are you running away?"_

_"Because I'm sad here."_

_"Running away won't make you happy."_

_"Hm?"_

_"You'll just be lonely."_

_His face was one of sympathy. It seemed like the boy had something in common with Sakura's situation._

_"Being lonely… it's something you can't compare," he said, in a forlorn manner._

_"...Are you...lonely, too, mister?"_

_"I'm no mister, and the name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."_

_After a moment's hesitation Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, will you...be my friend? Please?"_

_"Aa," he replied and gently took his tiny finger to wipe away her tears. After realizing what he'd done he looked away and blushed, but Sakura hugged one of his arms to her in an attempt to keep them connected._

_"We'll be each other's best friends so we won't be lonely!" Despite the situation, Sakura laughed joyfully, and followed him to his current guardian. That night, Sasuke made sure to safely escort Sakura home._

_L_

_L_

_That was the first time they had met. They had promised to meet each other again at the park the next day, but her mother didn't let her go. When she finally was able to go, it was too late._

_It wasn't until college that they saw each other again, but by then, in a sense, it was also too late. Sasuke was different from when he was a boy, and he was much more cynical. Sakura could see this, but in her heart of hearts she thought she could find that boy again. Unfortunately people change, sometimes for the good and sometimes, like this time... for the worse._

_It was five years after they had both graduated from college and five years into their marriage. Sasuke had convinced Sakura to live in New York City. They originally had planned to go back to LA, because Sakura had been longing to go back home. Unfortunately things didn't work out as planned. _

"_Sakura I know we'd said we'd go back this year, but I just can't Sakura." _

"_It's been almost 18 years since I've been home Sasuke-kun. Why can't you just run for senator in LA?" _

"_I can't Sakura. I need to have been a resident of the state for at least five years. I have lived in New York my entire life, this is my home town. It'll be better if I run for office here."_

"_But Sasuke-"_

"_Sakura. Please."_

"_Ok," Sakura sighed and caved in, because she loved him. _

_L_

_L_

_They're marriage was still fine then. It was only when he became senator that things became…muddled. _

"_No one is helping me push this bill. Don't they get it? This is going to save the country!"_

_Sakura had joined Sasuke in his study. She took her lunch break from the current Broadway musical she was starring in, just so that she could be with him. Hell, if she didn't she'd never get to see him. Lately they both had been so busy the only time they ever saw each other was at night and even then some nights they would have to spend apart due to work conflicts. _

"_I'm sure they'll get behind yo-"_

"_No they won't!" Sasuke yelled. He always raises his voice when he's stressed. "You don't understand it's all about theatrics now. It's about who you know. There is no such thing as real politics anymore."_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm just trying to help you."_

_Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back on his elegant leather chair. His office had lovely dark wood paneling all around. His desk, as ginormous as it was, was littered with papers. Sakura sat across from him on the client chairs eating her Chicken Cesar Salad from Chikfila. She still had on her dance clothes and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. _

_After a moment of silence Sasuke turns his chair around to face her. He leans his chair back and begins to take her in. Sakura knews that look all too well. Sasuke is going to ask her to do something she wasn't going to like. _

"_You want to help me Sakura?"_

_Sakura hesitantly shakes her head, yes. _

"_Yeah of course, if there is something I can do to help I'll do it Sasuke-kun. _

"_Alright then, come with me to the rally tomorrow. I'm going to give a speech. I want you to sing one of your musical's songs and endorse my bill." _

"_But Sasuke-kun tomorrow is the first day of my play."_

"_Do you want to help me or not?" He said in a stern voice. _

_Sakura knew this bill meant a lot to him and so once again she had to put her life on hold. _

"_I'll tell my understudy to fill in for me. I'll be there Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke smiles in response and was kind to her the rest of the day. Of course he was, because like always he got what he wanted._

_Only this time he didn't._

_After their lunch break together Sasuke left to go to his other meetings and Sakura stayed behind. _

_Having called the theater to let them know she wasn't going to be able to perform tomorrow, they just told her that it was fine and to not even bother coming in for the rest of the day. _

_Now Sakura had a lot of time on her hands and with a lot of time came a lot of wandering and snooping.  
Since Sasuke left, she decided that it couldn't hurt to look around his office to see what he was up too. So as she was opening file cabinets and looking through the papers on his desks, she came across an interesting find. Why in fact it was the very bill Sasuke was trying to push through senate. _

_Hm, I guess he wouldn't mind me taking a look. He did say I have to endorse it, so I might as well know about it. _

_So Sakura began reading the long-winded parchment and she means the long-winded comment in every sense of the definition. She literally has to use a dictionary after every third word, but then she comes three words that she does understand. "Postpone the arts."_

_Postpone the arts? She must have read that wrong. Sasuke would never cancel the arts. He knows how important they are; I mean his wife is a Broadway actress how much more artsy can you get?_

_So, Sakura kept reading, but sure enough the sentence was true. Sasuke wanted to not only cancel art programs in schools, but decrease the budget for education, meaning firing and cutting teachers' salaries in order to raise more money. Why would he possibly be doing this? Then she remembered the bailout. When Wall Street was going under the government bailed them out, so now where was the money going to come from?_

_Obviously her husband wanted to take the money from innocent children and teachers who enjoy education and the arts. _

_How could he ask her, of all people, to endorse this? _

_When the next day came Sakura performed her first opening live act and Sasuke was left to promote his bill alone. _

_She wouldn't endorse it, but she felt like she wasn't allowed to be against it either. She loved and respected Sasuke that much, that she wouldn't speak out publically against him. _

_It would ruin their marriage, but to Sasuke she already had. He never forgave her for that incident and that bitter feeling snowballed into vicious resentment. _

_It went all downhill from there. Sasuke hardly saw or even spoke a word to Sakura again. _

***End of Flashback***

L

L

L

Now all she can picture are his laughing eyes...Laughing at her.

Sakura has locked herself in the bathroom; refusing to listen or see anybody. She is heartbroken, embarrassed and thoroughly humiliated in front of the entire nation. So, she is sitting on the cold tile floor, moping; there really isn't much else she can do except cry her heart out from the humiliation.

Then she hears a knock for the umpteenth time.

Knock, knock. "Come on, Sakura, it wasn't that bad..."

"Like hell! Just go away, I'm in pain."

"Oh, please...you're not in labor, are you?" Ho shit. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he screwed up. Bad.

"GO AWAY YOU JERK!"

Shikamaru just sighs. He doesn't know how to talk to women, and he never has, but for some reason he feels compelled to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it."

This time Sakura doesn't reply. He only hears her soft crying in response.

If Shikamaru had one weakness, it was seeing another girl cry. This girl's tears, especially, were killing him. He feels bad all over, especially in his chest area, like it is constricted. And no, he is not going to say his heart - that is too cheesy and plain troublesome. Shikamaru has never consoled a woman in his life, mainly because he's never wanted to or cared so much. Now it has been two hours since the incident and he still hasn't left the door. His consolations, however flawed, were endless, and an example just follows.

"Sakura, come on, open the door. You looked better than that dirty old toothpick."

He could barely hear a sniff from behind the door. "She's not old," Sakura sniffs again, "she's younger than me."

"Well, could have fooled me."

At this, Shikamaru could hear a choked laugh and then a click. Assuming the door to now be open, he turns the knob and pushes it open. Sakura is leaning on the marble counter, arms crossed, shoulders hunched, with her head drooping low. He silently walks and then stands next to her, unsure of what to do until she breaks the silence.

"Do you really think she looks older than me?" Sakura meekly says.

Thankful for the opening, Shikamaru tries to get her in a more playful mood.

"Yeah, she looked like a buck toothed Vulpix if you ask me."

Sakura laughs and run over to him to give him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Only the hug worked, but the kiss didn't land on his cheek. Sakura again accidently catches him on the mouth. As she gasps, she pulls back a little, so she can see that he is equally as shocked. Shocked, but not unwanted. Oh no, on the contrary...

As if on their own accord Shikamaru's own arms have now wrapped around her and begin to pull her in deeper. He looks at her to make sure that she wants it as well.

Then Sakura also responds in the same respect and gently rubs the side of her face against his and he does the same. Shikamaru slides his hand up to the side of Sakura's face just as she lifts it up to look at him. Both stare into each other's eyes for just a moment, and then they begin to gravitate towards each other. Slowly, Sakura and Shikamaru close the gap between them. At first Sakura gently nips and kisses Shikamaru's lips, but he is all about something else. Shikamaru presses Sakura's face towards him and deepens their kiss, both of them tasting and exploring each other as they turn their tongues around in a unified dance. So soft and slippery... they both feel like they're in heaven, without a care in the world, consumed only by each other.

Neither one of them says a word throughout their affections. You can only hear the quiet sound of their breaths as they take the plunge to become something more than friends; to become something more than rebounds.

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys,

So I decided to update sooner! Yay! Now I know this chapter is a bit more somber, but I wanted to give you the background on why Sakura's marriage fell apart. But on the other had we got so much ShikaXSaku fluff! Their first kiss!

As always I want to give a big thank you to my beta Rawr Supertastic, and to all my readers. Thank you for sticking with me!

Please read and enjoy,

Claja


End file.
